¿Cazador o presa? el juego de la seduccion
by una.sucrette.pervertida
Summary: Sucrette esta enamorada del delegado principal y ha decidido seducirlo, pero no cuenta con un pelirrojo nalgas de pollo que intentara entrometerse en sus planes. podria contener lemon
1. Chapter 1

llevo algo de tiempo desde que ingrese al sweet amoris, pero ya no puedo negar esto: me he enamorado del delegado principal

Y ya que melody me tiene la delantera no pienso quedarme atras, seducire al delegado sin importar que. No pienso perder ante ella y menos cuando estoy tan segura de mis sentimientos por el, el que fue la primera persona en recibirme en este instituto, el que sufrio lo mismo que yo con los engaños de debrah, el que incluso ha ido contra de su hermana para ayudarme...

_ZAS! PLOP!_

fijate Tabla-y ese fue castiel en persona... "andres" "cabello de menstruacion" "tablon" "el hombre sin cachetes" "el plano de... mente"

Fijate tu idiota-le respondi y di media vuelta

a decir verdad tenia un ligero crush con castiel pero despues de lo ocurrido con debrah quien mostro estar realmente para mi fue nath, el me consolo y aunque en un principio habia dicho que no podia hacer nada contra debrah el termino ayudandome. Nath lo ha hecho todo por mi y ha sido eso lo que me ha enamorado, no dejare que melody se quede con el sin importar que

* * *

(En otro lugar, con Castiel)

Estupida tabla ¡Estupida! ¡Estupida tabla! despues de haberla observado durante minutos por fin decidio intentar pedirle perdon por lo de debrah y a la plana se le ocurre torpezar conmigo, se estrello contra mi pecho antes de que pudiera hablar y no pude decirle nada ¿Habra notado que me dirigia a ella? esa estupida siempre arruina cada intento mio por hablar con ella, y si no es ella es el idiota del delegado

Se que tengo que hacer algo o la perdere pero me preocupa que ella no acepte mis disculpas y nada vuelva a ser lo de antes, aunque sea eso, con que volvieramos al principio me conformaria. Sucrette no me ha hablado desde lo ocurrido con debrah, ahora solo me ignora y no me da mas que uno que otro insulto de vez en cuando

* * *

**Hola chicas y 6% que juegan amour sucre (****no creo que el 6% busque fics)**** espero que les haya gustado y si es asi o si tienen alguna duda o algo dejenme review o pm pero me van a tener que esperar hasta el 17 de diciembre que va a ser cuando siga este fic. Y lo que muchas se preguntan:**

**Tal vez tenga lemon (****a wevo, no soy una. sucrette .pervertida por santa)**** y es tal vez porque no soy muy buena escribiendo asi que tenganme paciencia, si no hay lemon por lo menos si un faje (****o sea que por lo menos tantito pero nada pasado)** **entonces, adius y hasta el 17**


	2. Informacion de campo

POV Su

Ok, es Sabado y este es el dia en el que pongo mi plan en accion... bueno, mas bien voy a reunir la informacion suficiente para saber cuanto tengo que esforzarme para conquistarlo. Le he enviado un mensaje a Nath

Me siento fatal, estaba limpiando mi mochila y encontre una nota que yo le habia dado a castiel, me ha hecho recordarlo. Quiero salir a distraerme, si me quedo aqui encerrada empezare a llorar ¿me acompañas de compras con alexy? Quiero a alguien que me ayude a frenarlo si comienza a emocionarse de mas. Di que si, por favorr!

A los pocos minutos me responde:

_Estaba realizando la tarea de Algebra pero si es necesario para que no salgas corriendo en busca de ese desgraciado lo hare, en media hora termino y nos vemos en el cetro comercial con alexy_

bueno, creo que no soy mas importante que la tarea de algebra... Calma sucrette, no te deprimas que recuerda que el delegado necesita que su padre le de su aceptacion, ademas de que su padre da miedo, no quiero ni imaginarme como se pondria con mi lindo delegado si no entrega una tarea. Grado de prioridad: indefinido. Grado de exitacion: en proceso. He tenido que llamar a alexy para contarle mi plan y a mala gana ha aceptado, al principio queria que me ayudara rosa pero ella se nego, sigue insistiendo en que lo de Nath es una forma de vaciar los sentimientos que aun tengo por un pelirrojo desnalgado

Tengo que arreglarme, me he puesto una blusa simple de tirantes y escotada junto con unos jeans un tanto entubados ¿Que? No puedo arreglarme de mas porque se supone que estoy desanimada asi que esto es perfecto, delineo mis ojos de una manera profunda y llamativa ademas de usar un labial color azul como el preferido de mi delegado... no creo que a el le guste el tipo de chicas con delineados gruesos y oscuros tipo Rock pero suelo ser asi... No pienses tanto sucrette. Trato de calmarme peinando mi cabello celeste, de hecho fue gracias a el que me hice amiga de alexy ¡usamos el mismo tinte! es genial...  
Tocan el timbre y voy a atender

POV Castiel

Estoy digiendome a la casa de la tabla, Lyssandro ha hecho que le compre flores y me siento estupido por ello. Estoy llendo a la casa de una chica (una plana chica) con flores para disculparme ¿Que tan patetico tengo que lucir? Estoy apunto de llegar pero veo al delegaducho fuera de la casa de Su y me escondo detras de un arbol, tabla abre la puerta y salta a los brazos del delegado, tengo que morderme los labios para no gritar. Ambos se van sin descubrir mi presencia y yo lanzo las flores a un basurero antes de comenzar a seguirlos

POV Su

Nos reunimos con alexy en el centro comercial y fuimos a ver zapatos, libros, musica... luego llegamos al punto que yo queria. Mire a Alexy y le sonrei dandole a entender que era hora de comenzar el plan "Delegado cachondo"

Ya se a donde debemor ir ahora-Dijo mi querido amigo peliazul

POV Castiel

Despues de todo hay algo que me alivia: NO-ESTAN-EN-UNA-CITA, el de pelo teñido esta con ellos y eso evita todo intento de cita. Los tres se detienen, veo al delegaduho renegar un poco y tensarse, luego asiente a lo que sea que hayan dicho... ¡Oh no! No voy a permitir eso incluso si tengo que ir a partirle su jeta al delegado y secuestrarme a la tabla

POV Alexy

Las cosas que me hace decir su, en serio, solo lo hago porque la quiero mucho

El delegado nos ve nervioso y traga saliva-¿Estan seguros que esto es necesario?

Claro-respondo de inmediato-tu no entiendes a las chicas, nada refuerza mas su autoestoma que verse deseables con una perfecta ropa interior, sentirse comodas consigo mismas les ayuda demasiado

Oh queridos abominales de Bob el constructor (y no estoy hablando de la caricatura), me siento como Rosalya respondiendo cosas asi. Sucrette mira "confundida" entre los aparadores preguntandonos cuales se le verian mejor, ella quiere que el delegado le responda pero el solo tiembla y evita mirarla, seguro que si intenta verla comenzaria a imaginarla en ropa interior... Uf, lo que tengo que soportar por Su

Toma este, se ve divino-le dije dandole un conjunto de lenceria roja con encaje negro-seguro que te queda

Ella me mira mal y lo toma ¿Por que se enojo conmigo? ...Oh, rojo ¡Castiel! Luego le explico que no fue a proposito... ¿Castiel? veo a ese obviamente teñido (y que me llama a mi tambien teñido como si el color de su cabello fuera natural, AGH hombres), esta espiando desde afuera y finjo que no lo veo, le paso un conjunto blanco y uno morado a Su para obligarla a que se meta al probador, el delegado sigue tenso

¿De verdad es necesario que este aqui?-pregunta el

Si, muy necesario-dice Su nerviosa-A-Alexy es gay, necesito que tu me digas como me veo ¡POR FAVOR!

E-e-esta bien-acepta el rubio

Voy por algo de agua, al rato vuelvo, deshidratarme me haria mal-me excuso para dejarlos solos. No se supone que iba hacerlo pero creo que es lo mejor

POV Sucrette

Alexy nos ha dejado solos, no se suponia que esto iba a ser asi... salir frente al delegado en ropa interior ¡Que verguenza! pero no debo quedarme atras, tengo que saber... tengo que lograr que me ame, voy a seducirlo sin importar que. Respira Sucrette, esto es por ti, Nath es el mejor chico y el mas lindo que podrias conseguir...

¿Que tal se me ve?-pregunto saliendo del probador con el conjunto blanco. Nath se sonroja y desvia la mirada, en su pantalon hay un sobresaltado bulto ¡Bingo! Pero quiero que el diga algo-No se me ve bien ¿Verdad?-Hago voz de niña a proposito-No soy sexy como debrah... ni siquiera tengo senos

No, no Su- me interrumpe tomandome de los hombros-Te ves muy bien, demasiado provocativa

¿En serio?-pregunto con voz inocente, todo me esta saliendo mejor de lo que crei. Se muy bien que me estoy aprovechando de su amabilidad pero no quiero pensar en eso

POV Castiel

Ese maldito delegado y el teñido llevaron a Su a una tienda de lenceria. Conozco a la tabla muy bien, a pesar de su gusto por el rock y de su dura actitud no entiende dobles sentidos ni ninguna referencia sexual, es demasiado inocente en ese sentido y uno tiene que decirle las cosas de manera directa, ademas de que no piensa las cosas dos veces, estoy casi seguro que a ella no se le ocurrio entrar a ese lugar con el Delegaducho lame-botas y el marica de pelo teñido

Oe mas respeto para mi, me llamo alexy asi que aprendetelo-A la mierda, el teñido esta aqui-Te pareces a Su pensando en voz alta ¬¬ y ustedes dos tambien se tiñen

guardo silencio... ¿que se supone que debo decir en esta situacion? ¿Sabe que sigo a la tabla y al delegado de pacotilla?

¿Vas a dejar que esto siga asi?-grandisima mierda ¿cuanto sabe este teñido? digo, alexy-Su esta intentando seducir a ese rubio aburrido ¿Vas a permitir que siga asi? Bu... yo me voy a comprar cosas

Alexy se fue... la Tabla intentando seducir al delegado, no puedo dejar que esto se quede asi, voy a alejar al delegaducho de ella aunque tenga que dejarlo medio muerto. Entro a la tienda de lenceria, no me importa si alguien me ve, tengo que evitar que el delegado y la tabla se junten. Veo a la tabla saliendo en ropa interior roja y negra y me tenso, no esperaba verla asi... ella resbala y cae sobre el delegado ¡Ahora si lo mato *n*! El delegado se separo de ella y comenzo a salir de la tienda, fui tras el sabiendo que por el momento esos dos estarian separados. El delegado fue al baño, espere a que saliera para confrontarlo

¿Que haces aqui con la tabla?-le pregunte

¿Ahora nos espias?-este idiota no parece querer responderme-No se que haces aqui pero si intentas acercarte a Su te las veeras conmigo, ella es mi unica amiga y no voy a dejar que le rompas el corazon y la destruyas como haz hecho con otras.

El delegado se aparto de mi y siguio caminando, yo fui tras el-¿Que quieres decir con eso de destruir? ¿Y eso de otras?

Santo cielo castiel-grito el idiota-Estas obsesionado con Debrah, haz lastimado a demasiadas personas por ella ¿Ni siquiera te has dado cuanta de ello? ¿Tan estupido eres? Si es asi entonces de verdad tengo que apartar a Su de ti

El sigio caminando, yo me detuve... ¿Alejarla de mi?... Fumo mota si cree que se lo permitire. Corro para alcanzarlo, el ya esta en la entrada de la tienda de lenceria, me le abalanzo y lo empujo al suelo pero el se detiene con un estante y se pone de pie para darme un puñetazo, yo lo estrello contra una pared y el me epujay me golpea con algo, no estoy seguro de que es porque solo senti el golpe y cerre los ojos. Decidi taclearlo y me lo lleve de encuentro hasta que ambos caimos al suelo atravesando una cortina...

¡AHHH!-grita sucrette en sujetando su brasier contra sus pechos. Me congelo, no se como el delegado me empuja y se pone de pie para cubrir a la tabla con su saco mientras que un policia llega y me arrastra fuera del lugar

POV Su

¿Que rayos sucedio? Me acaba de pasar la mayor verguenza de mi vida ¡DOS CHICOS ME HAN VISTO EN ROPA INTERIOR! Al final no compre nada y sali con nath de ahi par buscar a alexy, lo encontramos en el area de comida con muchas bolsas de compras, demasiadas si contamos que solo tuvo un poco mas de de media hora desde que se fue. Alexy nos hace señas mientras que una chica le deja la comida, Nath y yo nos miramos entre nosotros y decidimos ir

¡OH! ¡OH! Su-dice muy alegre-Te compre este sombrero-Me puso el sombrero muy apenas me sente, me guiño el ojo levantando su pulgar-se te ve divino, y espera a que veas el vestido que te compre... oh, y delegado-Alexy comenzo a rebuscar entre sus bolsas y le lanzo una pequeña caja delgada a Nath-Es una corbata azul con gatitos, para que no te veas tan estresante, uno te ve y piensa "este chico es puro estudio, si me junto con el seguro parecere idiota" asi que con esa corbata por lo menos te veras un poco mas amigable

POV Sucrette

Paseamos un poco mas los tres juntos y regresamos cada quien a su casa aunque no tuve muchos avances. En realidad, despues de todo me la pase muy bien, amo estar con alexy y tambien amo a Nath... estoy segura de ello.

* * *

**iba a publicar el 17 pero mi amiga me dijo que ya habia subido mi historia aqui WIIIII (a vueltas como deserebrada idiota, en otras palabras: amber) y es mi historia porque perdio una apuesta conmigo y como castigo tenia que hacermela (pero la aburrida no le pondra lemon). de hecho ella me esta ayudando con esta porque no soy muy buena en ortografia, no me ayuda con el lemon porque apesar de que es una perra desgraciada es muy inocente pero asi es un si lees esto tu sabes que te quiero (obvi que no lo lee)  
**


End file.
